headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: New Best Friends
"New Best Friends" is the tenth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeffrey F. January with a script written by Channing Powell. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 19th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick and his group meet the Scavengers - an intense group of people who live in a landfill. Rick tries to negotiate a deal with them, which ultimately finds him having to fight off a walker spiky protrusions from his body. Richard schemes with Daryl on a planned attack against a Savior convoy, until Daryl discovers that an innocent may lose their life. Daryl finally reunites with Carol. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Characters by group Alexandrians * Aaron * Gabriel Stokes * Rick Grimes * Michonne * Rosita Espinosa * Tara Chambler The Saviors * Gavin * Jared The Scavengers * Brion * Jadis * Tamiel The Kingdom * Alvaro * Benjamin * Daniel * Daryl Dixon * Dianne * Ezekiel * Jerry * Morgan Jones * Richard * Shiva Non-associated * Carol Peletier * Winslow Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: New Best Friends", "TWD: New Best Friends", and "The Walking Dead: New Best Friends" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show, hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests include three actors from the series: Cooper Andrews, who plays Jerry, Seth Gilliam, who plays Father Gabriel Stokes, and newcomer Pollyanna McIntosh, who plays Jadis. Includes televised interviews with Andrew Lincoln, Melissa McBride, and Norman Reedus. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * With this episode, Austin Nichols' name is now removed from the Also Starring cast list. Nichols played Spencer Monroe, who was killed by Negan and put down by Rick Grimes in "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Jeffrey F. January. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. He previously directed the season six episode, "Always Accountable". * This is the tenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Channing Powell. It is her second episode from season seven of the series. She previously wrote "Hearts Still Beating". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Rosita Espinosa, who sarcastically tells Tara Chambler about how the Scavengers are their "new best friends". * According to executive producer Denise Huth, the floral decor of the paintings inside of Carol's cabin is a direct call back to the infamous "look at the flowers" scene from the season four episode, "The Grove", in which Carol Peletier was forced to shoot Lizzie Samuels. * The eighteen-wheeler on the side of the road that Daryl and Richard hide behind is the same vehicle featured in the film Smokey and the Bandit. * Although this is the first that Tamiel is addressed by name, it is actually the third appearance of the character. She is the mysterious pair of boots seen at the edge of the lake and outside the Alexandria Safe-Zone in "Hearts Still Beating". She is also the shadowy passenger that accompanies Gabriel Stokes in the beginning of "Rock in the Road". Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:February, 2017/Episodes Category:Jeffrey F. January Category:Channing Powell Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Dan Liu Category:Graham Walker Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Norman Reedus Category:Danai Gurira Category:Melissa McBride Category:Lennie James Category:Alanna Masterson Category:Christian Serratos Category:Seth Gilliam Category:Ross Marquand Category:Khary Payton Category:Karl Makinen Category:Logan Miller Category:Pollyanna McIntosh Category:Thomas Francis Murphy Category:Cooper Andrews Category:Daniel Newman Category:Carlos Navarro Category:Kerry Cahill Category:Jayson Warner Smith Category:Joshua Mikel Category:Sabrina Gennarino Category:Episodes with crew categories